Discussion utilisateur:JujuKawaii
message Tu part car je te parle plus? si c'est pour ça ne part pas Madara (discussion) novembre 17, 2015 à 21:57 (UTC) Nouveau message Tu es partie alors que tu voulais que je reste pour régler le problème. Madara (discussion) novembre 17, 2015 à 22:37 (UTC) Pense se que tu veu et fas ce que tu veu mais ne viens pas regréter le fais de fermer ton compte surtout que j'était entrain de la régler cette histoire en mp. Nouveau message Bon sache que je suis désolé, après me parle plus si tu veux, mais sache que tu as des amis sur le tchat et que tu na pas à venir que pour moi alors ne quitte pas le wiki à cause de moi parce que ça ne sert à rien de le faire, c'est une erreur car tu pourrais te faire d'autres amis ici. Alors reste et ne fais pas là bétise de quiiter. Mais ça sert à rien de me venir ici pour me dire que je parle derrière ton dos ou que toi tu parle derrière le mien, se sont que des histoire de gamin, tes pas daccord? Alors ne nous faisons pas la tête pour ça, ok? :) Madara (discussion) novembre 18, 2015 à 20:18 (UTC) Donc, d'après toi c'est mon chien de garde, non, il essayé de m'aider. rien de plus. Alors arrêtons ses histoire de gaminerie. et reparlons nous. C'est n'importe quoi cette histoire qqui a mal tournée. Un des 9 Coeurs demoniaque Coucou Julie woaw encore des bagarres bon bref désormais tu es une des 9 coeurs démoniaques je suis le maitre de la Guilde , Asuna est la remplaçante à mon absence , bonne modification ! FairyLightning77 décembre 17, 2015 à 20:46 (UTC) Coucou ça date ses bagarres MDR ! Ok sa marche :D Réponse ... pas très tardive |couleur_panneau= DarkOrange |symbole=Logo kamui babb.png |utilisateur=Kamu Sama |couleur_nom1=DarkSlateBlue |nom1=Kamu |couleur_nom2=DarkSlateBlue |nom2=Sama |couleur_barre=DarkOrange |couleur_citation=DarkSlateBlue |citation=''" C'est parce que les hommes n'ont pas d'ailes qu'ils veulent voler "'' |avatar=Babb_Kamu_Sama.png |taille_avatar=150 |couleur_texte= White |texte= Bon au moins t'as compris .... Et pour gagner de l'argent t'es pas obligée de faire ça (humhum) Bon a t'aleur <3 PS: Please soit dispo Skype cet après T-T }} Avec plaisir Avec le plus grand plasir ! Jonas Phenomenal One (discussion) février 5, 2016 à 14:18 (UTC) Merci Assassination Classroom Salut Julie ! :) Alors, pour commencer, le "gars aux cheveux bleus" est le personnage principal de la série, et en effet c'est lui qui parle lors de la narration (très généralement). Personnellement, je préfère Akabane Karma ou (Attention c'est peut être du spoil) Itona Horibe. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il était très enfantin, après il a un énorme potentiel d'assassinat ça c'est sûr :). Dans l'animé, j'aime beaucoup lorsqu'il y a des combats (assassinat ou défis) par contre j'aime beaucoup moins quand l'épisode ne comporte même pas l'ombre d'Itona Horibe :c Mon personnage préféré, comme tu l'as pu le deviner, c'est Itona Horibe, qui possède une histoire du passé triste. Même pas besoin de le décrire, c'est mon image de profil. M'enfin, je vais le décrire quand même. Lorsqu'on le voit pour la première fois, il a des yeux vraiment bizarres et ne porte pas de bandeau, mais je vais pas spoil la suite sinon c'pas drôle. Enfin, mon pseudo se lit comme le mot "Fly" en anglais. BIsous à toi :) j'espère avoir tout répondu Flyh (discussion) mai 5, 2016 à 20:19 (UTC) Petit coucou Avatar Re: Avatar Juju Juju Juju ! Merci c'est un cactus *-* avant j'avais un concombre kawai mais ça plaisait pas du coup j'ai mis un cactus :c }} Juju + Pico = <3 :3 Boku No Pico Kawaii (discussion) juin 20, 2016 à 08:22 (UTC) re: annive Re: Profil Juju ! oui ça va bien ~ Good initiative :o Pour le portrait de mage il te suffit d'ajouter Pour le quizz, il te suffit de mettre: Voilà ;) (j'ai mis 2ème place, selon mes souvenirs, il me semble que c'est ça haha)}} Réponse en retard Infobox http://fr.fairy-tail.wikia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:Infobox_utilisateur_JujuKawaii Pomon60 (discussion) septembre 5, 2016 à 18:03 (UTC) 21 ans ^^ Merci Lut Julie! Merci pour ton gentil petit message et passe une bonne journée :3}} Ho ho ho ! Devine qui c'est ? BàBb Merci à toi pour les chocolats ah ah :P Flyh (discussion) décembre 27, 2016 à 17:21 (UTC) Bonne année!! Coucou Ma Maman! <3 Bonne année à toi aussi ^^ Gros bisous <3 }} Bonne année Désespérons pas on trouvera èé Oui c'est vrai que sans Boite à blabla c'est bizarre ;c à l'occasion je pourrais t'en créer une :) (la règle comme quoi il faut être mage commun, je la zappe pour toi vu que t'es pas là pour une course aux badges xd)}} Bonne année de la part du Panda Tout est dans le titre :D Flyh (discussion) janvier 2, 2017 à 12:33 (UTC) Fma Fan Attitude OMMMGGGGG enfin quelqu'un qui kiff Fma ♥. Je pense que nous allons très bien nous entendre (j'espère). A bientôt ! 30px|link=Discussion utilisateur:Adamaris Mavis [[Utilisateur:The Queen Lust|''Adamavis]] [[Discussion utilisateur:Adamaris Mavis|'Répondre''']] janvier 8, 2017 à 23:19 (UTC) }} Merci <3 Fma ♡ Réponse en retard Re : Anniversaire Merci Sosie <3 et bon anniversaire à elle également ! :D}} Wiki Coucou Ma Maman ! <3 Je vais bien et toi? :3 Je suis vraiment flattée que tu ais pensé à moi <3 Mais, même s'il a déjà été créé, est-ce que les gens sont encore actifs dessus? x) Bisous :3 }} Partenariat Coucou Ma Maman <3 Alors c'est très simple, tu vas sur la page de Discussion du Bureaucrate du wiki de Yuri on Ice (ou du wiki avec lequel tu veux un partenariat XD) et tu lui demande s'il accepte qu'il y en ait un :-D }} Coucou :3 Bonjour :3 Hi, not sure if you remember me, but I'm from english OP Wiki :D Just letting you know that wiki moved from Special:Chat to Discord https://discord.gg/6Ee6Anm, so if you ever want to stop by and catch up, we are there. Roranoa Drake II (talk) 17:09, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Re: badge JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE Anniversaire Joyeux anniversaire! Lumen Serena (discussion) novembre 13, 2017 à 16:37 (UTC) Joyeux Anniversaire! Bonjour It's been a while. Do you still remember me? :3 Roranoa Drake II (talk) Ho ho ho ! Je suis de retour !